A Glint of Silver
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: AU: "But no man can make a close shave at such a short time like that.." "That's because there is no such man here." Vampiric fanfic Sweeney/Anthony yaoi!


Kiya: Hehehe Sweeney Todd ist awsome!! But that's just my opinion, anyways this is my first fanfic of Sweeney Todd and hoping this one is going to blow some minds away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, the musical and book. The musical is based from a book called The String of Pearls.

Chapter 1

London was a dark time and hardly any innocents were to walk around in its streets. Especially since its streets held the taint and filth of its people. Beggers, whores, and all around thieves; anywhere you go, you'd find any of these kinds of characters on the streets of London. The sky was even cloudy and dark from the pollution the factories were releasing into the air. London may be beautiful to the eyes of an innocent, whose never been to it, but to the eyes of those who know its walls and streets well knew this truth whether they were innocent or one of the tainted.

This was likely the case of young Anthony Hope, an innocent sailor who only heard of the stories but never had the chance of visiting its buildings. The ship he was a crew for, was just so happening to head towards London for a stop, to resupply, stock up, and drop off one mysterious passenger. Anthony had been only one, either than the captain, that would talk to this stranger since he had been the one that noticed him adrift at sea. The stranger, known to him and the others as Sweeney Todd, had only said that the ship he was on was under attack and sunk to the sea. He was the only one that they found on the sea and no other survivors.

Since Anthony was the one that found and alerted the others of Todd's appearance, he was the one that stayed near him. During that time at sea with the dark stranger, he noticed how others wanted to stay away from him and do nothing with him. If someone would to walk by him, they would try to walk past him in a fast pace or, to Anthony's surprise, would see Todd glaring and growling darkly at the person. When this would happen Anthony would question to himself why he was the only person Mr. Todd would allow his time with. It seemed weird that this mysterious stranger would only want his company, but yet welcomed it as a term of friendship.

"There seems to be no place like London," Anthony gazed as the ship came closer to dock.

"No, there seems to be no place like _London_," Mr. Todd complied but with a more darker and hatred tone when mentioning this city.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony questioned, a little concern and puzzled by his friend's sinister tone.

"You are young, Anthony, you've yet lived long enough to see the true color of this place," Mr. Todd had explained while still staring at the city he once knew with loathing hatred. As the ship made its way towards port Mr. Todd told a story of a barber and his wife and how the barber was arrested on false charge by a greedy judge that wanted the barber's wife out of lust. While weaving his tale Anthony was still a bit puzzled but only nodded in agreement as to not offend his friend. The ship made a stop as it made port and the sailors along with Mr. Todd and Anthony left the ship towards the cobble streets.

"I guess this is good-bye for now Mr. Todd," Anthony stated as he extended his gloveless hand to Mr. Todd, as a gesture to shake hands. Mr. Todd only stared at the hand, not wanting to shake but a red glint in his eyes stared at the hand and wrist a bit more closely for only an instant before turning away from Anthony. The young man dropped his hand and watched as Mr. Todd continued to walk away. "If I were to find you, where should I look for you?"

Mr. Todd stopped for a second, wearing a sinister smile for less than a second before turning back to Anthony with a somewhat frown on his face. "If you are to look for me, you should find me on Fleet Street,"

"Fleet Street?" Anthony asked again to clarify with not only Mr. Todd but to himself as well.

"Aye the very same and don't wonder the streets alone. _For your own good_," The last but a whisper to himself and with that Mr. Todd continued on his way towards Fleet Street his eyes twinkling with the same red glint for vengeance and blood.

Kiya: So how was that for the first chapter? It's a bit slow but I guarantee ya that it'll pick up to the good parts soon. Patience, loves, patience.


End file.
